Free Hugs
by TheMonsterUnderYourBed
Summary: Alice is the cute high school girl and she has her eyes on the charming southern gentleman, Jasper Whitlock. Better than it sounds! my first fanfic rated T cause im paranoid!
1. Free Hugs

**Hey this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed**

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

Free Hugs chapter one

APOV

I logged on to my facebook account there were a few new notifications, normal stuff like people commenting on photos or messages left on my profile. My adoptive parents , Carlisle and Esme, thought I was little miss popular, I just liked to think I was a nice person!

I looked at my profile picture, it was of me when me Bella and her boyfriend-and my adopted brother-Edward and Rosalie where on the school field on a really sunny day and ended up making a sign saying 'free hugs' and walking around for hours.

I just loved the idea that in this crazy world, where so many bad things happen and so many people have been possessed by the greed for money, that simple things like hugs are still free.

I loved that day, maybe it was because the sun was shinning or maybe it was because of another reason.

Jasper Whitlock.

*flash back time :P*

_He was hanging out on the field with Emmett listening to his ipod when we walked past. _

"_Free hugs, eh?" He said to me in his irresistible southern accent._

"_Why not! I'm a sucker for bargains!" I was still speechless, but now I was breathless as he wrapped his strong arms around my small figure. After a moment he set me down and I already missed his hold._

"_oh! Well no where are my manners? I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. And you are?" He held out his hand!_

"_A..Alice. Alice Brandon" I Stuttered and shook his hand._

"_Well there's the bell. I'll see you around Miss Brandon." He said._

_Squeal! _

When I was done I realised I had about 5 messages from Bella

[Bella=Bold Alice=underlined]

_**Hey, how are you? x**_

_**hello?**_

_**Um, kind of talking to my self here!?**_

_**Earth to Alice!**_

_**Look you can day dream about jasper later! Okay? XD**_

I laughed Bella always joked about my fascination with a certain amazing southern gentleman. Bella was always trying to convince me to talk to him on facebook but I always clicked on his name, saw his picture, got to scared and lied saying that I was. She never believed me.

Heyy, sorry I'm awake now! X 

And no I was not day dreaming about jasper! lol :P

**Lier! **

I started to type back one of my usual witty comebacks when I looked at the hello kitty clock beside my bed "crap!" I almost shouted.

Sorry I gotta go! I just noticed the time! :S x 

**Haha oh alice! See you in a minute x **

Bye love youu x 

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs."Edward! we got to go!" I shouted to him on my way down. I went into the kitchen and downed some milk from a glass. "No breakfast?" Esme asked. I heard Edward leave for my car and turned to do the same. "No time! Sorry! Love you!" I called back to her.

I sighed with happiness when I saw my car, a yellow Porsche Esme, Carlisle and Edward bought for me on my birthday. It still made me smile to know it was _mine. _

One of the many reasons I loved it was the sound system. I turned on the stereo and _Hello Seattle by owl city _played loudly.

"Can't you listen to some decent music sometime?" Edward asked moodily.

"You know you love it really!" I smiled back.

My point was only proven when he turned his head away to mouth the words without me seeing.

Silly Edward. I smiled.

We arrived at school and I parked in my usual spot next to Bella's truck, Rosalie's convertible was on the other side.

"Nice and early as always, Ali" Emmett-Who so obviously had the hots for Rosalie-boomed.

Getting Rosalie and Emmett together is just one of my paring-up missions.

I'm like cupids little sister!

Me, Emmett and Bella - once we managed to pull her (literally) away from Edward - walked to our first lesson. History._ Great_. I groaned internally.

we took our usual seats at the back.

I pulled out my books and looked up to see the door crack open.

Being the nosey little thing I am a stared to see who it was.

I almost jumped as jasper entered the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I just moved to this class."

He said to the teacher

Maybe history wasn't so bad after all!

"Ah yes! Mr. Whitlock. I've got a place for you at the back next to Miss Brandon.

I jumped as he called my name, my eyes stayed glued to Jasper

"_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?" _Emmett started to sing over my shoulder .

I turned around to glare at him.

"Well hello there Miss. Brandon."

I spun around almost too quickly.

"Oh my god. Jasper! Hello" I stood up and hugged him, immediately blushing and turning to red.

The teacher cleared their throat. "If you two are quiet finished, I'd like to begin now"

I swear every pair of eyes in the room was on us. Emmett started a long line of wolf whistles and _ohs _from the class.

I sat down and put my head on the desk.

"I hate you" I grumbled to Emmett.

"I know." He smiled back.

* * *

**Woop! I really hope you liked it! Trust me it'll get better!**

**Reviews=Love! X**


	2. cringe

**Hello again, hopefully you'll like this one two! It's kinda based on a true story! Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed x**

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers **

Free Hugs chapter two

APOV

After History, I walked out the class room and immediately grabbed Bella and started to jump up and down with her. I saw Jasper walk by and stopped. He smiled at me and I swear I almost died!

I spent the rest of school day dreaming.

It was the next day, lunch time on the field.

Me Rosalie and Emmett were playing catch with Emmett's football. (The American ones)

I noticed Jasper looking stunning as usual, he was talking to Bella and Edward. Jealous!

The happy couple – as I called them – walked away and jasper turned towards us.

Desperate to get his attention I called to Emmett for the ball, Emmett launched the ball and I ran backwards to get it. I almost got it when I tripped, stumbled and _wack_ got a football in my head.

I hit the grass and held my head.

"_Ouch_" I groaned.

Then two firms hands pulled me up.

"You alright there?" A familiar southern accent asked. I blushed a tomato shade.

"Yes" I sighed staring into his warm hazel eyes.

I looked down, my nice new denim ¾ lengths were ripped at the knees. "Shoot." I muttered.

Oh well, it called for a shopping trip! Like I didn't do them frequently anyway!

"You hurt?" He asked. Did I imagine the hint of panic in his voice? Oh, I hope not!

"um, n..no!" Oh, his face is so close! Maybe I could just…I slapped myself mentally.

"Alright then. You be careful now!" He said helping me stand upright.

"Thank you." I said, desperate to hear his accent again.

"Well you're welcome, now missy" _ooooh! Sooo cuuuttttee!_

He smiled as he walked away.

I almost had a screamy fit on the spot!

JPOV

When I told her to be careful I meant it.

I really did worry about her sometimes, and although Edward and Emmett made fun of me a lot about it. I was way to shy to say it to her.

But how could I help it? She was always so nice and sweet and happy and small and fragile looking. I didn't want to think about some of the things that may happen to someone who looked that helpless.

Well some of them may be a little extreme, I mean it's not everyday a large bulky football team came running down the school halls.

Hm, yeah maybe I was over-reacting a little.

**Sorry it's a little short! I'm just struggling to keep my eyes open!**

**Nighty night **

**Reviews=love and a possible fruit basket sent to your door!! ;D **


	3. Fries and Milkshake

**Don't hate what Alice is eating at the mall, it's actually pretty nice! Or maybe its just me being, well me! Love TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

Free Hugs chapter three

APOV

"oh my god! that's so cute!" Bella said on the way to the mall.

"I know!" I agreed, I just told her my cringey little episode.

We parked at the mall and as soon as I walked through the funny spinning door - Bella almost walking right into it! - I was in hyper shop clothes mode.

I ran to every store and Bella was trying to keep up. I ended up practically buying us a whole new wardrobe, maybe a little over reaction to ripping just one pair of ¾ but oh well!

"Alice…*pant pant*…please can…we sit…down already!!" Bella moaned as I towed her around the mall.

"fine." I agreed pulling her towards the food court.

We spent about five minuets arguing about where to go and who should pay.

"oh! Fine, you can pay again! If, I can pick where we sit, and no objections we will sit there and you will not moan or whine about where I choose to sit!" Bella said.

Hm, I didn't really get it, to be honest. I mean, shouldn't there be a catch or something? Well it seemed innocent enough at the moment. "Um, okay!" I agreed

We both agreed on McDonalds in the end. Bella had a cheeseburger with fries and a coke, I had large fries and strawberry milkshake. As we walked to Bella's chosen seat I picked up a chip and dipped it in my strawberry milkshake.

"eew!" I heard Bella comment.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it." I said, dipping another chip.

I looked up to see the seat Bella chose. I realised, yes. Yes there was a catch to why Bella insisted on picking the eat - No moaning or Objections.

Jasper and Emmett were sat on a table near the middle of the food court.

Bella laughed and went to sit near them, I reluctantly followed.

I sat down and kept my head down. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't - My phone rang playing _Alice practise by crystal castles _and it seemed louder than ever.

I opened my phone to see who it was

**Mwahaha :P love Bella x **

I glared at her.

"Well hello there, little missy." Jasper smiled at me.

Emmett smiled like who new this was going to happen. Which he probably did, infact I bet this was His and Bella's idea! They were talking a lot in history yesterday…

"Jasper, what a coincidence!" I smiled back, looking at Bella, who probably new I had figured it out. She nodded sheepishly to confirm my thought.

"That's a lot of bags there!" He noted, I blushed a little. _Fucks sake! It's like I'm turning into Bella when she met Edward! _I thought

"Yeah this is what happens when Alice rips _one _pair of jeans - she ends up with 5 more pairs!"

Bella said.

"4!" I corrected her, everyone laughed and Jasper kept his eyes on me.

"oh yeah, how's your head?" Jasper asked.

"fine." I told him. He still looked a little worried, probably because I was staring into those deep eyes and getting deeper and deeper.

My phone rang again, it was Emmett.

**It was a damn gd plan! ;) **it said.

We chatted for a little longer about what we were doing at the mall and stuff, when I asked Emmett what he was doing here he shrugged and said "just 'cause." He said.

I realised I hadn't touched my food a lot so I picked up another chip and dipped it in my milkshake. Everyone stared.

"what?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious as to why they were staring.

"You are one weird kid!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" I said.

"Hm." Jasper said. He picked up on of his fries. "May I?" He asked leaning over towards me.

My mind was going fuzzy and I started fantasizing. I just nodded my head.

Jasper dipped the chip in and took a small bite off the end.

A second went by and I thought he was okay. Until he spat the chip back out and grabbed his drink. Everyone laughed and I swear you could hear Emmett's laugh from china!

"Oops." I said, blushing _again!_

"well Alice" Bella said between laughs. "we should probably get going."

_Aw, five more minuets! _"Yeah." I agreed, still looking at Jasper who was still laughing.

"Well we'll be off now." I said, he looked up.

"oh okay." He stood up. "Before you go may I have the pleasure of your number?" He said smiling. Oh. My. God. _He asked me for my number! What if he likes me? No, he couldn't! could he? Ah! I'm so happy! Damn it Alice, keep it cool now! We don't want him to think you're a freak! _"Sure." My voice was a little higher than usual, I hope he didn't notice! I handed write my number on his hand and I swear I saw Bella and Emmett min-high-five out of my peripheral vision.

"I'll text you later." Jasper said as he got up. I was still happy dancing in my mind.

"Yeah." I sighed, still staring at him, it was Friday so I wouldn't see him again for tow days! _Two days! _I groaned internally.

Jasper quickly hugged me and stepped back. I felt my heart beat a million times faster.

"Alice, come on!" Bella said tugging my arm. Jasper smiled wider.

I shook my head and tried to be cool. "Yeah…um see you." I smiled.

"Bye, missy" Jasper waved and walked off the join Emmett.

I ran skipped back to my car!

* * *

JPOV

I stared at the number written on my arm.

I thought about Alice, her hair, her smile, her scent…

_Argh! I sound like a stalker!_

"yo! Jasper when yer done, can we _go?_" Emmett asked.

I blinked and looked up to realise I been spinning around in the revolving door for ages.

Woops!

I walked out and stumbled. The world spinning slightly.

"Maybe I should drive." Emmett said.

"No way, I'm fine." I tried to walk but ended up almost walking into a lamp.

"Not a chance lover-boy!" Emmett laughed.

* * *

I stared, my gaze switching between the green and the read button.

Was it to early to text?

I don't know how long a sat weighing each option.

Okay, I'll wait ten more minuets. I decided, trying to loose myself in my book. I glanced at my phone again.

_Oh! But I want to text now! _before I knew it I wa typing a message to Alice.

* * *

APOV

Maybe he's busy?

Yeah, he probably has something really important to do and can't text at the moment.

But what if he's ran into someone else, prettier? I panicked I visualised him bumping into someone like Rosalie.

"Alice relax it's been, like, an hour since you saw him." Edward said making me jump out of my panic.

"I guess your right." I sighed, placing my phone down on my desk. As soon as I looked away it buzzed making me jump.

**Has he texted you yet? Love Bella ****J**** x **

Damn it!

I quickly tapped back a reply.

No not yet L x 

**He's probably busy or something ****J**** oh! Tell Edward I said hello and I love him, and that I can go out Sunday x **

What? Tell him yourself! X 

**Fine :P x **

A second after receiving that, I heard Edward's phone go off.

"Hey love, how are you? Yeah I'm good, what? Um okay I'll do it now."

I heard him enter my room, he stuck his tongue out at me "love Bella." He said smiling and walked off.

I turned around and picked up my phone, as soon as I did it buzzed.

Oh, freaky!

I smiled

**Hello little missy ****J**** love jasper x **

Ah! He put an _x_! I jumped up and did a little squeal and tapped my feet really fast on the floor.

I tuned around to see Edward give me an odd look, I waited for him to say one of his usual moody remarks but instead he just turned around and walked away with the odd look still on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him - even though he was gone - and started to reply to jaspers message

* * *

**Woop woop, btw I know this probably sounds like a screamy teenage girl fantasy but I'm kinda making it up as I go along. I'm gonna inject some drama into the next one. **

**So yeah :P **

**Reviews=Love, keep 'em coming ****J**** x **


	4. rosalie and jasper? D:

**Woop, if you're reading this then I'm, glad I haven't scared you off yet! :DLove **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

**But I do own this lovely bit of string *pulls out string* hehehehehe…anyway. Enjoy!**

APOV

"Alice." I heard Edward say. "Get your lazy ass up already!" Edward shook me. I was so tired I'd spent nearly all night texting jasper, _mmmmm jasper. _I sighed and rolled over, school could wait, I just want to fantasize a little longer…

Edward sighed and picked up my phone, I heard the buttons click as he tapped a message and read it out loud as he went.

"Hello jasper, I think you are so cute, I can't wait to see your wide eyes and amazingly cute southern accent again! Lots and lots of love and kisses! Alice" He said

I jumped up and tried to grab my phone, damn my being so shortness!

I climbed on my bed and almost reached my phone, Edwards finger still on the send button.

I jumped and accidentally knocked his hand. His thumb pressed the send button.

He laughed and handed my phone to me "woops" he said, he did sound like it was an accident.

I stared at my phone in horror. I frantically tried to text back.

Sorry! That was Edward being Edward! He stole my phone to make me get up! The meanie :P x 

Edward had run off before I could chase after him. Prick.

I glanced at the clock and noticed the time and had to rush to get ready.

Once again me and Edward had the whole listen-to-some-decent-crap argument in my porshe. _oh I love my porshe! _

We arrived at school and I saw Emmett stood on his own, was Rosalie ill? And where was Jasper? Hm, probably none of my business anyway.

But still I was nosey.

"Hey Emmett, where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Dunno, she said she had to talk to someone." He said.

We walked to our History class and jasper arrived late.

"Sorry ma'am." He apologized to our teacher. The teacher looked up at him and waved him off. _oh the nerve! _I thought! Jasper shouldn't waste his amazing accent on ears that weren't bothered.

"Hello Jasper" I smiled at him. He just smiled and sat down.

After the bell went I apologized to jasper again about the message.

"nawh, it's fine" He said, did I imagine the hint of sadness in his voice? Probably.

It was lunchtime, I walked with Rosalie. She wanted to get our little group together sometime. We to a table Emmett, Bella and Edward were sat on.

"Hey guys" I smiled and sat down.

"um. I'll be right back I just need to talk to someone." Rosalie said she winked at Emmett and turned, smiling, towards the other side of the canteen.

"oh, okay." I said as she walked away.

I looked to see where she was heading, she walked up and hugged jasper who was leaning against a wall.

My heart sank a little.

Where my thoughts about Friday right? Had jasper secretly loved Rosalie all along and I was deluding myself with fantasies of him and I together?

I continued to look at them as they talked with each other. Rosalie leaned closer and something, which made Jasper smile widely at her, he looked up and caught my gaze. I looked down turning red.

Me and Jasper walked towards the parking lot after school. He was talking about some assignment he'd been given. I tried to seem as normal as possible, but I was biting my tongue to stop myself asking about his and Rosalie's talk at lunch.

We arrived at my car and whistled at my glossy Porsche, even my car didn't brighten my mood.

"Hey, are okay there? You don't seem your usual self today." Jasper asked, well at least he still kind of worried about me. His phone buzzed, he pulled it out and I couldn't help but glance at it. He scrolled down before I could read it properly, but I saw the end of it.

**So you'd better do it quickly :P Rose x x x **

I sighed, I felt my heart gradually getting closer to my feet.

I looked at his reply, even though I was down enough already, I couldn't help but look.

**I thought we were waiting until saturday? Jasper X **

_Oh so she gets an X! a capital X! _I said to myself, I just wanted to get home and cheer myself up by playing dress up with my new clothes.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now. I'll see you around." I sighed and got in my car.

When I got home I logged onto my facebook page.

**Hey ****J**

Bella put.

Hey 

**Edward says hello :P **

I was so caught up in my thoughts and feelings I completely forgot to wait for Edward after school, he must have gone home with Bella then.

Hello Edward 

**Are you okay, Alice? You don't seem right **

Wow! Was I that down? Or maybe it was because I was never usually down so my friends weren't used to it. _Damn you , jasper. _I thought.

I'm alright. 

**Okay, well I'm here if you want to talk ****J**

**Oh! Rose is having a house party on saturday, she asked me to ask you if youre gonna come? ****J**

Um, maybe tell rose I don't know. 

I didn't really want to go, usually I'd be running over to Bella's house and dragging her to the mall to shop for an outfit by now.

**What? No dragging me to the mall? **

Lol, look I don't really want to go. Sorry, give Rosalie and excuse for me.

**What? A you sure youre okay? **

Im fine, im just tired and stuff, I'll see you tomorrow. Love youu x 

**Okay bye Alice x **

I now had a Friday night of nothing, Bella was with Edward and of course I couldn't talk to jasper or Rosalie. How about Emmett? Oh wait yeah it was, Friday he probably had football practise.

I went down stairs and grabbed some ice-scream and went back upstairs.

I sat in the middle of my large purple bed and took out my sketch pad and drew random patterns. I fell asleep like that.

The next day I still felt down, even after I gobbled down nearly a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's last night to cheer myself up.

I walked into the canteen at lunch and saw Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett, she looked up and walked over to me.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked. _great._

"Hello." I said, my voice a little flat.

"What's wrong? Bella told me you didn't want to come on Saturday?" She did look a little worried.

"It's nothing, I just…" I really wanted to ask her, then at least I could get my suspicions confirmed and _try_ to move on.

"Just what?" She asked.

"Rosalie, do you like jasper too? I mean you two seem pretty close and well…" I wanted to tell her about I read her message but shut my mouth before I did.

"what?" she asked, she seemed honestly shocked. "You think I like jasper!?" I couldn't quiet read her face, it was a mixture of shock and _amusement? _

"Alice, Jasper is my half brother." Rosalie said, wait. Half brother, oh yeah she explained to me once! "I'm helping him with…something!" She smiled.

"oh" Was all I could say. I felt like an idiot, like an over protective girlfriend. "I'm sorry Rose I just thought-" She put her hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry about it, but if you really do feel but then you can make it up to me by coming to my party." She smiled.

"I guess it won't hurt to go." I smiled back, now that that was cleared I was back to normal. "And, I do have the perfect dress!" We talked about the party after that and I was back to normal.

"so what is this thing that youre helping jasper with?" I asked curious.

"oh you'll see." She smiled.

**I was going to put the party in here but Being human is on in a bit and I don't wanna miss it! :D **

**Reviews=love and Being human fans get X10 more :P x **


	5. Party time x

Thanks for the reviews, youre all awesome J I'll try keep on posting chapters and stuff but crummy school is back after 5 days of glorius snow L fail

Thanks TheMonsterUnderYourBed x

Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers

* * *

**Free Hugs chapter 4 **

**APOV **

**Me and Bella were getting ready for Rosalie's party, Bella had at least made an effort and worn a top and jeans I bought her, but I still styled her instead.**

**I wore one of my new dresses because everyone said the colour went well with my hair. (picks on profile ****J****)**

We played _trouble by never shout never _really loud on my ipod and danced around the room, Bella stumbled on my carpet and almost smashed a lamp.

When I finally declared me and Bella ready, we went downstairs to meet Edward.

He smiled at us both and walked over to Bella, kissing from her hand gradually up her arm to her mouth. I cleared my throat which made Bella jump. She blushed a healthy colour.

We got in Edwards Volvo and drove off, Edward rushed to take out and put away the _owl city _CD I knew he secretly kept in his car.

I started to talk going at my normal quick pace, Edward and Bella rolled their eyes at each other.

Soon we arrived at Rosalie and I suddenly felt nervous. _Why? _

Rosalie and Emmett greeted us at the door. I smiled at them.

For a few hours a did what I usually did at Rosalie's parties. I hung out with people, hugged friends and random people I just met - like I said, friendly person! - and danced with Bella and my friend Angela.

I suddenly stopped. Where was jasper? I hadn't seen him yet, was he even here? And what was Rosalie helping him with? When would I find out?

The last question was answered when I heard a familiar southern accent from behind me.

"Hello miss Brandon." I sighed and closed my eyes before I turned around to see him.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled at him.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Sure." _I walked with him. What would he want to ask me? How don't think he could… _I thought to myself.

"Well, um I'm not quiet sure where to begin." He looked down.

"Just say it jasper." I smiled encouragingly.

"I have liked you for so long Alice, but I'm such a coward I only just scrapped up the courage to tell you." He looked up to see my reaction. I was shocked, and happy and sad he hadn't asked me earlier. Who knows how long I could have had with jasper if we both weren't so nervous.

"anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go out…with me?" He waited, but I couldn't find my lips to speak. I was so happy and shocked! Jasper was asking _me_ out!

"wow." Was all i could manage.

"Jasper, I can't believe it! I've liked for so long as well! I've always been trying to grab your attention somehow, just never had the guts to say!" I smiled loads.

He had to lean down to get his face near mine, his face was getting closer. My heart felt like exploding.

"Awh." Rosalie said.

Me and jasper both jumped to see Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

"what!? How long have you all been there!?" I asked. Turning red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Long enough." Emmett answered smiling.

"So, when's the first date?" Rosalie asked. Me and Jasper looked at each other.

"Well, um, we haven't really thought about that." Jasper replied. He turned to me.

"How does tomorrow sound? I'll pick you up at about 1:00 and we can do whatever you want." He said smiling like mad. He seemed more confident now, like he oblivious to the audience.

"Sounds fun." I said, I was still a little shocked to find out he _actually liked me! _

"I remember our first date." Edward said to Bella.

"The meadow." Bella sighed, I hadn't been the but from what she described to me it sounded more like heaven. Bella and Edward launched into memories, each one getting soppier by the minuet.

Me and jasper looked at each other, he made a fag gagging noise and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward pulled his and Bella's mouths apart. "problem?" He asked.

"None at all." I said still laughing. "I think it's about time we headed home now, Bella."

"yeah I guess you're right." She said, leaning in towards Edward.

"And don't get any ideas just because Carlisle and Esme will be out for a bit! This is _my_ and your staying with _me_!" I smiled. "Besides, I'm still trying to recover from the last time." I winked at Bella grinning. Her and Edwards eyes widened in horror. Emmett broke out into fits of laughter. Bella turned so red.

I felt a little guilty for saying that. Knowing Emmett him and Bella wouldn't hear the end of this for the rest of their lives! Oh well!

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to Jasper.

"Sure goodnight, I love you." He smiled, I felt a little tingly, it was the first time he'd said it. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I saved that for later in my head, like a recording.

"Love you to…" It came out a little breathy and sounded more like a sigh.

Bella pulled me away then and we left, I sat in the back still light headed and overly hyper.

I played what happened over and over again in my head. _Oh jasper…_

JPOV

I just couldn't believe it! The Alice Brandon loved _me!_

I looked over to Emmett who had only just composed himself.

Rosalie walked over and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Me to." I smiled. _oh Alice…_

* * *

**Hoorah! Another wonderful chapter, If I do say so myself. **

**By the way, I'm welcome to ideas or situations people would like to put in! **

**Like if you want a random character, say that cute guy next door ;) or maybe james from twilight, in it. I'll add them for you ****J**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews=Love and a free hug! Woop x **


	6. First date Fiesta

**Hey thank you for your lovely reviews I really enjoy reading them! I'm starting a new series on Alice and Jasper called Big City Dreams and I will let people who want to know about it hear when it'll be up, just mail me or put a review if you do! Thanks! TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the highly inspirational Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

Free hugs chapter six

APOV

I was so nervous! I didn't know what to expect from today, so I didn't know what to wear!

I flirty red dress? No I didn't want to seem like I was rushing.

Some jeans and a top? No I wanted to look like I made an effort.

A mini skirt? To tarty.

A hoodie? To tomboyish.

A pink sparkly top? To glittery and girly.

A cat costume? What!? where did I even get this from!? Oh yeah it was for last Halloween.

Everything I put on seemed _to_ something! I threw clothes everywhere until I pulled out a top.

'Free Hugs' was written in big letters on the front. I smiled and put it on. It was a little big so I went for a casual fun look and made in it a one shoulder thing with a blue top underneath and added some shoes and accessories.

I looked at the clock. _eep! 12:50! _I ran to my vanity table and put on some make-up, I used the special perfume Esme bought for me which I only used on special occasions.

I ran downstairs where Bella and Edward were waiting.

"How do I look?" I asked nervous

"Beautiful." Bella said. Edward just smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and heard a car pull up outside.

"He's here!" I squealed. "answer the door for me!"

"Why can't you?" Edward asked. I ran upstairs before he could say anything else.

I heard Jasper knock on the door and Edward answered.

"Hello Jasper." He greeted him.

"Hello, is Alice ready?" _oh _I swear his accent just got better and better!

I walked downstairs then. Jaspers mouth hung open a little but he smiled when I did.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." It was sweet, we were both as nervous as each other.

"Shall we?" He said, he held out his hand and I smiled and took it.

He walked out the door and I followed. I gave Bella a little smile and she gave me a thumbs up.

We got to Jaspers car and he opened the door for me.

_Such a gentleman. _I smiled to myself.

When we were in hereached to put on a CD. _Hellogoodbye here in your arms _started to play. I smiled when jasper hummed along, I sang along with him.

When the song finished jasper looked at me. "so what are we doing today?" He asked.

I looked out the window and a large advert caught my eye. It had a huge balloon with pictures of roller coasters and other rides around it.

"can we go to the Balloon fiesta?" I smiled. I looked over to him, he looked reluctant but smiled back.

"yeah sure." He smiled.

We parked up and walked to get tickets, jasper insisted he paid. We got wristband that meant we didn't have to pay to get on rides.

As soon as we got them I grabbed jaspers hand pulled him along. "what shall we do first?" I was so exited, I loved big fast scary rides. "Oh dodgems!" I pulled jasper to them.

We showed our bands and got in them, I picked a shiny gold one - it went with my outfit! - and jasper got in a blue one. The buzzer told us we could start and me and jasper rammed in to each other. "I'm so sorry!" He called, he looked worried but I was laughing.

I mostly drove around while jasper tried to just follow, so I turned around and rammed into him. We both laughed. When the buzzer signalled the end, jasper got out and helped me out.

I hugged him. "That was fun" I smiled at him.

"I don't like hurting you." He frowned.

"Silly, It doesn't hurt. It's supposed to be fun!"

We walked around for a bit until I saw a ghost train. Jasper smiled.

We got in a cart that looked like a broken down train and I jumped when it jolted forward into the dark tunnel. I moved closer to jasper who put his arm around me. For a while you rode along in the dark while eerie noses played and you could hear people scream in the distance. I really loud when a body dropped down in front of us. The rest of the ride went fast, it was rooms filled with screaming bodies and monsters and mad men.

When it finished me and jasper were laughing at each other. We both agreed to get some food so we went to the area filled with different carts filled with al kinds of food.

I let Jasper decide as I'd already picked the first two rides. He liked the look of an organic food cart. I did to. He got an organic meat burger and I got an organic meat hot dog. We walked around with our food and sat at a little plastic table with chairs.

"so, what was the thing Rosalie was helping you with?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm nosey." I smiled.

"Rosalie has always been like a sister to me." H e said. "She's always been trying to help me find someone, every time we went to town it was always 'she's got nice eyes' or ' I think she keeps looking at you.'" He looked at me and I smiled.

"Did you ever like anyone?" I asked.

"Well there was a girl called Maria, She was one of Rosalie's friends. I met up with her a couple of times and she seemed okay. But then she got really…weird" He looked away.

"Weird?" I asked, I didn't like the thought of Jasper with another girl let alone another girl who wasn't nice to him.

"Yeah, she always wanted to know where I was and what I was doing. If I wanted to go anywhere with friends she had to come as well." He frowned to himself. "And then…she wanted to do more than meet up and stuff." He looked up at me. My eyes widened.

"did you ever…?" I didn't finish.

"Goodness know! Actually I never even kissed her!" He smiled at me. "Maria moved about a year ago now, So I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"I guess that's okay then." I smiled at him.

"yeah, Anyway Rosalie felt guilty and promised not to try and pair me up with girls anymore, But she flipped when she found out I liked you." He reached for my hand and I took it. we'd both finished eating so we got up at walked off. An announcement came on.

"The balloon take-off will be in one hour." A man said.

"We have an hour to fit in as many rides." I smiled and turned to Jasper and pulled him towards a the rides.

We went on the waltzer two times in a row and we were both holding each other up and stumbling along.

Jasper pulled me toward shooting game. HIT 3 TRAGETS AND WIN A PRIZE! It said in big letters.

"Jasper, I don't think you can do that no. You still seem a little dizzy!" I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." He smiled at me.

Jasper paid the grubby looking man running it and got handed the bullets.

I was shocked, Jasper didn't miss any of the targets. Even the guy running it seemed shocked. Jasper calmly turned towards the grubby guy and asked "My prize?"

The guy pointed to a long line of huge toys above him. "Which one do you like?" Jasper smiled at me. I looked up. There was a big toy monkey holding a heart, I likes it. "That one please." I pointed to it.

The guy handed me the toy and I gave jasper a huge hug. "Thank you." I smiled.

He kissed my hair, it tingled where his lips were. _I blushed._

Me and jasper walked along, he put his hand on my waist and I put my arm around him. I looked up and saw a huge roller coaster. SHOCKWAVE, It was called.

"oh. My. God." I loved the look of it, jasper gulped. I pulled him into the line. We didn't wait that long. And I pulled jasper right to the front of the roller coaster. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be scared, could he?

"Jasper, are you alright?" I smiled at him, putting my shoes and theprize jasper won for me to the side.

"Yes." He answered, his smile a little shakey.

The ride started and I squeezed jaspers hand, he squeezed back.

The ride got higher and higher and I looked down at the ground. I turned to look at jasper who had his eyes closed.

"Jasper?" I was worried.

"yes?" He didn't open his eyes, people giggled behind us we neared the top. I realised then, it was the same as when my friend Angela went on a roller coaster with me once.

"You're afraid of heights." It wasn't a question, I knew it.

He gulped. "Yes."

"Oh Jasper." I giggled.

"Ali-" He was cut of as we speeded down the tracks, and turned.

We went around a loop and I screamed and laughed.

When we finally reached the end I was laughing like crazy, I collected my stuff and looked in a reflective bit of glass, my hair was a mess! I suddenly remembered jaspers fear.

I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"Jasper?" He looked at me, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry jasper, you should have said something!" He looked like was going to answer but ran up to a bin and I heard him throw up.

Oops.

I helped him sit down and got him a drink from a stand.

"Thank you." He said as I handed it to him.

"I'm sorry." I looked down and sat next to him.

"Don't be silly, You're right I should have said something but I didn't want to ruin it for you." He smiled and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. Until an announcement came on.

"The Balloon take-off will be in ten minuets." The same man earlier said. I stood up.

"Are you okay to walk now?" I asked Jasper. He stood up to.

"Yeah, lets go get some ice-cream." He smiled, he seemed okay.

We went to a booth and bought some ice cream, I got strawberry and Jasper got vanilla.

We down on the grass as the balloons got bigger and bigger. The sun was just setting. It was beautiful. People cheered as the first balloon rose up, I watched it rise. More balloons followed it.

"oh Jasper, it's beautiful!" I smiled.

"Yes." I looked over to him, he looked in my eyes. Without realising, I leaned closer and closer until…

It was like magic, like a scene from a movie, I'd thought about this since the moment I met jasper. A thousand different fantasies were rolled into one as Jasper pressed his lips to mine.

I broke away first, needing air. I was blushing like mad when I heard a little boy and girl behind us. "Eew." said the boy. "Well I think it's sweet!" The girl giggled, I didn't take my eyes off jasper's face, we laughed with each other and pressed our lips together again.

* * *

I woke up when Jasper pressed his hand to my face. "we're here, sweet heart." He smiled. I opened my eyes and Jasper opened my door for me. I stumbled toward my door and Jasper helped me.

I turned towards him and looked in his warm eyes. I found it so easy to get lost in them, we stood staring into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment. I had to go on my tip-toes to press my lips to his again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine round his shoulders, I giggled when I he lifted me up. I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped, me and Jasper stood side by side looking like we'd just caught with our hands in a cookie jar.

Edward leaned against the door and stared at us both, I was blushing like mad and even Jasper looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't be a pain." Esme appeared then with Carlisle. She smiled at me and Jasper and shooed Edward away. "You must be Jasper." Carlisle smiled at Jasper and held out his hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Jasper smiled as shook Carlisle's and them Esme's hand.

"Alice has certainly said a lot about you." Esme said.

"Would you like to come in?" Carlisle invited.

"I'd love to but I really must be going." Jasper said.

"Another time then?" Esme said, ever since I told her she's been dying to have Jasper over.

"Of course." Jasper smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Alice." He turned to me.

"Yeah." I was still a little dazed after the kiss I swayed a little as I walked through the door. I was still looking at him when Esme closed the door.

I made sure he was near his car when I started having a giggley fit with Esme.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Rosalie first, I'd ring Bella after.

* * *

JPOV

I was till grinning when I got to my car, today went better than I could have imagined! Even the roller coaster was bearable with Alice there. I was about to get in my car when I heard a loud squeal and fits of giggles behind me. It made my grin wider.

I drove home and played _hellogoobye _really loud, I got odd looks from people I drove past because they could hear the bass thumping - I didn't really care!

When I got home as soon as I got out of my car my phone started to ring I pulled it out, the caller id said it was Emmett.

"Hello Emmett." I said into the phone.

"Yo lover boy! How'd it go?" Emmett's been calling me that for ages now.

"Honestly? It was probably actually the best day of my life!" I tried not to sound like a screamy girl, I couldn't really help it though.

"Awesome, I think to celebrate we should go to reflex!" Emmett loved a club in town called reflex, he took any excuse to go there, mainly because Rosalie worked part time there!

"I'm not sure, I only just got back." I knew Emmett wanted to pull an all-nighter, but I was tired after I really long day.

"aw, come on man! I'll give you fifteen minuits and then I'm gonna drag you out!" He laughed.

"Fine, I'll go." I might as well, but I won't pull an all-nighter I decided.

"Great, see ya!" He laughed as he put down the phone.

"Great." I groaned and ran to my house to get some clean clothes.

* * *

**Woop woop! SO anyway tell me if you want to hear about **_**Big City Dreams**_** it's a lovely story about Alice Mary Brandon - a fashion designer who moved to NY with hopes of hitting it big in the big city - and Jasper - a struggling artist who just wants to put his crappy old life behind him and move on. It's gonna be really good. Theres some stuff on it on my profile. Check it out! **

**Reviews = BURNING HATRED!!! Lol nawh ya get love as always :P x **


	7. All nighter

Thank you for you amazing reviews, you're all so nice J btw im making this up as I go along so yeah if it sounds crappy in places just yell at me XD love TheMonSterUnderYourBed x

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

Free Hugs chapter 7

Me and Emmett spent most of our night in reflex, Rosalie worked for a little while and then went to join Emmett and Me. It was five in the morning, I'd stayed away from alcohol but Emmett made me have a can of red bull…then some relentless…then some more red bull…then monster…then red bull…okay I'd had a lot of energy drinks so I was up all night, which I promised I wouldn't do.

I was surprised though, I hadn't crashed yet. I jumped up my porch steps and opened the door - oh, there was the crash. I flopped through the door and fell asleep there. I woke up when Rosalie came to pick me up. She nudged my head with her foot.

"Get up already!" She did sound about the same as I felt, crap.

"Leave me alone." I groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Alice will be disappointed, I'll have to tell her that her lazy boyfriend would rather stay crumpled up in a ball in front of his door than see her today." She sighed and turned to walk away.

"Alright, fine." I pulled myself upstairs for a quick shower, Rosalie went into the kitchen for something to eat.

I grabbed a piece of toast and said bye to my mum, my dad was rarely at home.

When we got to school I saw Alice and Bella jumping up and down in the parking lot. I smiled and got out to car to see her.

"Morning Beautiful." I said as I walked over to hug her.

"Jasper!" She hugged back and the bell rang. I kept my arm around on the way to class.

"Jasper are you alright? You have bags under your eyes!" She asked worried.

"I'm fine, Emmett made me pull an all-nighter with him. I got home at about five in the morning." I frowned.

"Smart idea." She laughed, she was always so happy sometimes I swear I could feel it roll of her in waves.

We hugged goodbye and went our separate ways to class, my first lesson was Spanish.

I went to sit in my usual seat my Edward. I put my head on the desk.

"Jasper you look terrible." I laughed.

"I feel it, Emmett made me pull an all-nighter with him." I groaned, as I said that there came a highly energetic.

"Morning!" From behind us, Emmett had just taken his seat.

"How can you be so energetic after last night?" I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"I'm just a very energetic and happy person!" He smiled at me.

"Your still drinking energy drink aren't you?" Edward asked.

"I had three red bulls in the bathroom and a relentless before I came in here!" Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Your going to crash terribly and I'm going to be there to laugh when you do!" I promised him smiling at him.

"Shut up jasper, at least I didn't get up and rave to bob the builder last night!" He laughed his booming laugh.

"Yes you did! You were the one who made me get up and rave with you!" He stopped laughing.

"Yeah well, I videoed you, so ha!" He pointed at me and pulled out his phone. Him and Edward watched and started laughing so loud. Mrs Benit came in then and I laughed we she confiscated Emmett's phone.

The rest of the day was usual, in History Emmett was still bouncing and he made Alice and Bella watch the video of me.

Me and Alice were walking to the canteen at lunch and we saw Emmett on a table with Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Emmett's head was on the table. Score!

I snuck up behind him and shouted "BOO!" In his ear, he jumped and tried to hit me but I dodged.

"I told you you'd crash sometime!" I laughed.

"Shut up." He groaned putting his head on the desk again.

* * *

APOV

Should I tell him? I guess he should know. But Edward hasn't told Bella yet. What if he gets mad? No, why would he? It's not anybody's fault. I guess he should know. But how to tell him? Invite him over? I guess it's to early to tell him.

"Alice, are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Jasper asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I lied Smiling, Edward was looking at Bella like he was thinking the same thing.

Alright I have to tell him.

"Jasper, can I talk to you outside?"

* * *

**Oh, what could have happened? I'll let you think about that while I head off to another day in the life of moi :P **

**Review = love so keep 'em coming x **


	8. tell me it's not true!

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been writing another series called **_**Big City Dreams **_**Check it out! TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

APOV

I led Jasper to the corridor where most of the lockers were, it was usually quiet at lunch.

I stopped and turned around.

"Alice, what is it you're making me worried." Jasper looked worried.

"Jasper, I'm not really sure how to say it so I'm just going to tell you what I know." I sighed, my usually happy and hyper mood was slowly decreasing. I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Carlisle got a job in New York the pays a lot better and I can get to a fashion school up there. Jasper." I looked up again. "I'm leaving."

It was the first time I'd admitted I was leaving I had to say it again to fully grasp it.

"I'm leaving in a week."

Jaspers face was frozen, he looked like he'd just been stabbed. I felt sick. I shook his shoulder.

"jasper? Jasper!?" No response, tears of panic streamed down my face.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." I buried my face in his chest.

"Trust me if I could change it I would." I tried to say through tears.

"Alice." Was all he said, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt bad for making his nice shirt all wet.

We spent the rest of lunch like that. The bell rang and Jasper walked me to my lesson, I didn't really care what I looked like.

I turned to him at the door and pressed my lips to his, I placed my hand on his cheek.

Usually I'd say 'bye' but that word seemed horrible right now.

I just turned and entered my class room leaving a shocked and hurt Jasper behind me.

JPOV

I felt empty as I walked to my lesson, one week. That's all I had left. All _we _had left.

I couldn't remember what happened in my lesson, my teacher asked me a question which I got right and that's all I really remember.

I walked to my locker and found Bella and Edward clinging to each other Bella's make-up was half way down her face.

I put my stuff away and went to find Alice, she was comforting Rosalie with Emmett. Emmett looked up and saw me he tapped Alice on the shoulder and she turned to see me. Without saying anything she sobbed into my jacket again.

She invited me over as Edward was going over to Bella's. In the car we listened to music and she held my hand as she drove. We didn't really need to talk as we both already knew what each other were thinking.

"Hello Esme." Alice greeted her.

"Hello Mrs Cullen." She hugged Alice and then took me by surprise by hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She said, it felt like having your mother hug you, you had to comfort her.

"It's no ones fault." He put my hand on her hair. She moved into the kitchen were a few card board boxes were already on the floor, I tried not to look.

Alice pulled me to her room and she sat on her bed I sat next to her and out my arm around her. We sat unmoving for a while.

"Jasper?" Alice said after a while.

"yes?" my lips barely moved.

"I think we should have a leaving party, to celebrate what great friends I've made here. Would you mind?" She pulled away to look at me.

"No, I think it's a great idea." I didn't really but I wanted Alice to be happy.

She called Rosalie who agreed, I left them to plan while I looked around her room at old pictures of her with friends. I saw one of her on the day we first met, she was holding the free hugs sign. I picked it up and one small tear dripped down onto her smiling face.

"The parties going to be the day before we leave so that's Saturday." Alice said putting the phone down. I put the picture back onto her shelf. I turned to see a picture of me and her on our first day at the balloon fiesta on her desk.

I stayed for a little longer and then decided it was time to go. I hugged Alice tightly and like earlier neither of us said goodbye, it seemed like a horrible word right now.

**Awh it's so sad **

**Reviews = love and a tissue but save it for the goodbyes x **


	9. Goodbyes

**Get ready for tears! lol TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

APOV

The next week of school we tried to make as normal as possible, Bella and Edward for practically joined at the mouth but Emmett never commented. And Jasper spent most of his time with me.

Saturday came and Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and Jasper had put up signs wishing us luck in the Big City and that they would miss us lots. Tonnes of people from school came and Most of Carlisle and Esme's friends were there to.

Me and Jasper were dancing with each other to the slow music, Emmett and Rosalie were near us and Edward and Bella were somewhere else.

"I'm going to miss you." I blurted out.

"I'm going to miss you more." He challenged. I just laughed.

"I promise I'll come back soon." I tried to hold back the tears, I'd had a lot of practise lately.

"You'd better." Jasper said, kissing the top of my head.

I leaned back and kissed his mouth.

Soon people started to leave and I was bombarded with hugs and goodbyes, girls I didn't know were crying. Probably because this would be the last time they could drool over Edward.

Jessica Stanely who was Edward number one stalker ran up to hug him and his just patted her shoulder, her perfect make-up was everywhere. I remember she used to tell everyone to call her 'the future Mrs Cullen'.

Everyone had gone and Jasper helped us to clean up with Rose and Emmett, the house was empty so we had the party in the garden.

Rose came up to me.

"Goodbye Alice." She hugged me tight. "You'd better invite me up for a shopping trip soon!" She joked fighting tears.

"I will, my voice broke and I started to cry, me and Rose sobbed together.

"Bye Shortie." Emmett said as he hugged me.

"Bye Emmy bear." I joked, I used to call him that because he always reminded me of a bear.

I was dreading tomorrow.

Me and Jasper were sat by the pool with our legs dangling into the water. My head was resting on his shoulder.

Soon it got pretty late and Jasper had to go.

"Can I come and say goodbye tomorrow?" He asked, I saw all the hurt in his deep eyes. I didn't want him to because I knew it would be harder, that's what Edward had done. But I knew Jasper would want to.

"If you'd like to." I smiled a little, it felt odd.

"Yes." He kissed my hair and then drove home.

JPOV

This was it. The deadline. I watched as they packed the car, I was unable to move. I helped with small bits. But now the Car was packed, The house was empty and the deadline was here.

I stared into Alice's face, her face mirrored mine. We were getting our last look before she left.

Esme came over and said her goodbye. Again she felt like a mother.

I stepped forward and kissed Alice for the last time. Then she had to leave. She never turned around and her eyes never left my face as she silently got in the car.

The engine started and she waved and blew kisses. It was painful to watch. Slowly, the car drove forward. I raised my hand as if in a desperate attempt to pull my heart back.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

**Omg I felt terrible writing this chapter, I'll be quick to write the next one! And yes there is a next one but I can't say what happens. **

**What will happen to jasper? How is life in New York for Alice? Keep reading to find out how the two lovers last. **

**Reviews = love and a tissue if you need one! x**


	10. empty

**How did you find the last Chapter? This is just a short one To see how Jasper is. Keep reading! TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

JPOV

I stepped out of my car. Nearly one week ago I had said goodbye to the one person who made me feel whole.

The school felt empty. There was a lot of people but without Alice there the school was empty. Rosalie and Emmett put up with my emptiness and still treated me the same.

History was the worst part of my day. I couldn't help but visualise Alice's happy and warm smile next to me.

At home I would stay in my room and play my guitar and listen to music.

I never noticed the date or time anymore, days and nights seemed to blend together.

I was so empty.

After a while I found I could act like myself again. People would ask how I was and I found it easy to fake a smile lie and walk away.

Months passed pretty soon it was graduation.

It all passed in a flash of camera shots and hats being thrown in the air.

I got home from graduation and a letter was lying in the middle of the floor

_Jasper Whitlock _It was addressed to.

I opened it and my heart almost stopped.

I ran to the phone to call Rosalie…

**Oh what happened? Find out next time **

**Reviews= love thank you x **


	11. Home x

**Haha nearly done! Sorry this was kind of short. Really this was just a shot to see how good I was at fanfic. I'm glad I've had so many positive reviews! TheMonsterUnderYourBed **

**Note: I do not own twilight or the characters, they are all the lovely Stephanie Meyers**

Free Hugs chapter eleven

JPOV

I was practically bouncing and every time the sliding doors opened to let another passenger through I'd jump up ready to run only to see it was a large business man or a family.

It had been to weeks since I'd graduated and about two years since I'd last seen the smiling happy face of a certain small pixie girl.

Me, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella stood waiting near the arrivals area at the airport.

The doors slid open again, me and Bella sat up. A lady with her son gave us an odd look.

Maybe it was the fact we'd shot up like we knew her, or the sign I was holding.

Rosalie and Emmett spread out a large banner saying 'welcome home' I had one I'd made myself which caused a few odd looks but I didn't really care.

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Rosalie said. "I'm still cringing at the fact you almost hugged that business guy!" Rosalie said. Emmett sniggered beside her.

I kicked Emmett's leg. "Hey!" He protested but before he could complain any further the doors slid open and revealed what I wanted and needed. Alice stepped through the doors with Edward.

Bella ran to Edward and he picked her up. I stared at Alice truly shocked, I couldn't believe she was _back_. She was stood her right in front of me, I'd planned what I'd do. Run to her kiss her welcome her home. But all I could do was stare. She was ten times more beautiful than ever and she was _back_.

Eventually Alice smiled and said. "Well I am a sucker for bargains." She said looking at the sign saying 'Free hugs' I held in my arms. I laughed and she ran into my arms.

"Oh jasper." She sobbed into my chest. I pulled her face back to look at her, she hadn't changed a bit. I rested my hand and her cheek and stroked her hair. Even though it had been so long I still remembered how it felt.

I lowered my head and kissed her gently, I picked her up and span her around without breaking the kiss. Emmett appeared out of nowhere and started to sing.

"_And I will always love you ooooh! I will always love YOUUUU!" _Me and Alice laughed and I kissed her again before saying hello to Edward.

APOV

I was home! New York was amazing but without Jasper there I never really settled in. Sure I made friends and I smiled as usual buy I still couldn't escape the feeling there was something missing.

But now I was back and I wasn't going anywhere!

Emmett drove us to Rosalie's house while Carlisle and Esme sorted out our new – and previous – home.

We got in the door and Bella and Edward had snuck of to do some 'catching up'. I was finished describing in detail the shopping district and guys of New York to Rosalie who I swear drooled a little. Creepy.

Jasper pulled me aside and held me close.

"I missed you." I said. He sighed and pulled back to look at me.

"You don't need to anymore, I'm back and I'm never leaving you!" He said in his gorgeous southern accent which I missed dearly.

"never." I agreed pressing my lips to his. I sighed happy to be back. Happy to see jasper again. Happy to be in his arms. Happy to be home.

_Home…_

**Woop! Done. Finished. Fini. Finito. Call it what you will!**

**Thanks for sticking by and I should have lots more series out **

**Reviews = love love and more LOVE! **


End file.
